Sam Murray
Sam is stable, funny, cynical and insightful. She rarely hides her feelings, preferring things out in the open – Sam can be disarmingly honest and expects the same level of honesty back. She doesn't like to play games in her relationships. Although she can be very understanding she has a lot of self-respect and won't be messed around. And although Sam cares deeply for Cat she's not so keen on Frankie, whom she views as a constant distraction. Biography Personality Sam is a detective sergeant who's reliable, cool, steady and funny. Her work means she's smart and brave, but with a spark and a wicked sense of humour. She doesn't suffer fools and she intrinsically knows herself. She is very much her own person and doesn't need the reassurance of anyone else. This makes it more interesting as she falls for Cat and the inevitable insecurities set in. Relationships Cat MacKenzie Until Frankie Alan turns up they are both in the head space of being ready to meet someone – that's why Cat goes online. They are quite opposite, which is always attractive. Sam is calm and cool and Cat quite stressy which Sam finds cute and amusing. Cat sees in Sam something steady and sorted, qualities that she didn't have with Frankie. In Episode 1.5, Sam moves in with Cat and all is blissful until Episode 1.6 when Sam arranges a drink with Ryder so Cat can meet her friends. Instead, Cat chooses to sleep with Frankie to stop her leaving for New York behind Sam's back. She is late for the meeting and uses her brother as an excuse. In Episode 2.1, they arrive back from a month in South America in non-marital bliss. Unknown to Sam, Cat tells Frankie that she can no longer sleep with her and all appears to be well. However, Cat is incensed by her boss's inferred homophobic decision to give Jay the new project and decides to embark on an affair with Frankie. In Episode 2.2, Sam cooks a birthday breakfast for Cat and walks her to a work meeting, but Cat deceives her and makes sure that Sam has left before leaving herself to have sex with Frankie. Afterwards, Cat is very stressed about Tess Roberts walking in on her and Frankie, worrying that what she has done will get back to Sam. Her distraction means that she is run down by a car and dies shortly after, despite Dr Lexy Price and Dr Declan Love's best efforts to save her at the hospital. Sam mourns her; but in Episode 2.4 discovers through going through Cat's belongings and watching CCTV that Cat had an affair with Frankie before she died. This causes the gradual deterioration of Sam's mental state and in Episode 2.5 she confronts Tess about the affair. In her anger she attacks a drug addict and later snorts his stash off a photograph of Cat. Sam goes out, picking up a girl from a club, but after they have sex she tells the girl that she is "just wrong". In Episode 2.6, she nearly causes the death of her police partner Ryder and phones Lexy Price to ask if she is at the hospital. When Lexy comes to her, Sam confesses to her that she always knew when Cat was thinking about Frankie and that she cannot trust anyone any more. after that she was planning to cancel Frankie's flight to the states as revenge, lexy was shocked and said that sam was toast, not her Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:LGBT Character Category:Lesbian Category:Police